An electronic component may comprise a single semiconductor device or may comprise two or more semiconductor devices. Electronic components comprising two or more semiconductor devices are also referred to as electronic modules.
Electronic components are typically mounted on a redistribution board, such as a printed circuit board, along with further passive devices as well as further active semiconductor devices to provide a circuit which, when operating, provides a desired function, for example a dc-dc converter.
Typically, the redistribution board comprises a variety of different circuits, each comprising appropriate electronic components. The individual circuits on the redistribution board may or may not be coupled with one another.
An electronic component may be provided in the form of a package in which the semiconductor device or semiconductor devices are accommodated. The packaging is, typically, provided by a plastic encapsulation compound such as epoxy resin. The package is provided with contacts which are electrically connected to the semiconductor device by an internal rewiring structure positioned within the package. The package contacts may be provided by pins or solder balls, for example.